After School Special
by Durgas Dragon
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka have to stay after class until they can learn to get along. AU


**After School Special**

_**Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Masashi Kishimoto's **_**Naruto**_** and is made entirely for enjoyment. No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece**_

_**Rating: K+**_

_**Prompt: Kakashi and Iruka high school: Kakashi related to vanilla and Iruka related to cinnamon**_

_**Summary: Kakashi and Iruka have to stay after class until they can learn to get along. AU**_

_**Warnings: Alternate Universe.**_

_**Author's Note: Written for SquakyNinja. **__**AU, possible out-of characterness, and all that jazz **_

_**Dear SqueakyNinja:**_

_**They would not do it if I begged.**_

_**They would not do it if I nagged.**_

_**They would not do it in the class.**_

_**They would not do it in the ass.**_

_**They simply would not violate a butt,**_

_**So this piece has fluff and no smut.**_

_**Sorry!**_

_**Constructive Criticism is always welcomed**_

_**Published: 30 December 2009**_

** Kakashi peered covertly over his book.**

** His partner was adding too much cinnamon to the mix again.**

** "Stop adding that stuff."**

** Iruka jumped a little, looking guilty. "Well, it's better this way. It certainly tastes better than when you double the vanilla!"**

** "Vanilla, delicious. That crap, not."**

** Iruka scowled. "You're full of it."**

** "Whatever."**

** "SO HIP AND MODERN!" Gai bellowed from across the room. His partner glared at him while he started a long speech.**

** Their teacher rubbed his wrinkled brow. "Gai. Focus on your own food, please. Iruka, Kakashi, if you throw out one more bowl of batter, I'm going**** to make both of you stay after school and repeat the recipe until you both learn to follow it and then I'm going to charge you for not only the ingredients, but for the time you've made me waste. Are we all clear?"**

** "As crystal," Iruka sighed.**

** "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Kakashi grumbled under Gai's overenthusiastic declarations****. He returned to his book.**

** He found himself looking at air.**

** Iruka held his book with the tips of his fingers and glared at him. "Didn't you hear the teacher?"**

** "I heard him."**

** "Then put this—this—**_**this**_** away and help me here!"**

** "****I wouldn't want to make the rest of the class feel completely inadequate. Don't you agree that we have enough people in the world with self-esteem issues and inferiority complexes?"**

** "You're **_**so**_** full of it. Here," Iruka shoved a bowl at him. "**_**You**_** can work on the icing."**

** Kakashi glared at the younger man.**

** Iruka ignored him and returned to his bowl of batter.**

** After a few moments of glaring at that brown ponytail, Kakashi put the bowl down and snagged his book back. He briefly thought about returning to his reading—the poor, genius artist Jerry was just about to declare his love for the busty, blonde medic Sunadi, who was from an old and aristocratic family of rich surgeons and those scenes always tended to be fabulous and steamy—but then decided he could accomplish more in the way of annoying Iruka if he started making the icing…vanilla flavoured, of course.**

** It might give the stick up Iruka's tight little ass a good shake-up.**

** Honestly, he knew that he was taking more flack from Iruka than he had ever taken from anyone in his life and that probably should have bothered him. But since said flack was being delivered with a cute brown ponytail, a brilliant smile, and an utterly **_**fabulous**_** ass, Kakashi put up with more than he normally did.**

** Plus, once Iruka got riled up, his face flushed a delectable shade of rose, his eyes flashed, and his shoulders would set themselves in a sturdy line.**

**It was strangely attractive.**

** And then there was the part where Iruka—brown, spicy Iruka—smelled like cinnamon. It almost made Kakashi reconsider his stance on the spice because it was ****oddly addictive and delicious coming from that skin.**

** Iruka gave him a suspicious glance when he was quiet for too long. He gave the younger man a brilliant, insincere smile.**

** "All right, what the hell did you do to the icing?"**

** "Nothing more than what the recipe called for." He turned up the wattage on his grin. It was almost as much fun to get Iruka paranoid as it was to piss him off.**

** "Bullshit." Those expressive brown eyes narrowed dangerously.**

** "Now why would I do anything to the icing?"**

** "Because you're a jerk who thinks that he can make everything up with extra credit."**

** "Be nice. I don't say mean things like that about you."**

** "You told Mr Sarutobi that my Tourette's particularly bad, and thus I shouldn't work with you on**** the chocolate soufflé!" Iruka snapped. "I **_**don't**_** have Tourette's!"**

** "I told him that after **_**you**_** told him that there had been a recall on my bipolar meds and that I might act out violently because I was getting the wrong dosage of lithium. Where you got the idea that I'm bipolar is beyond me—I'm **_**clearly**_** have more schizotypal symptoms than I do bipolar." Kakashi tested the consistency of the icing. "Anyhow, with your twitching and tendency to blurt things out, you might as **_**well**_** have Tourette's."**

** Iruka's forehead convulsed and his left eye started up that adorable tic that it had, right on cue. He was looking ridiculously hot again.**

** Mr Sarutobi must have smelled Iruka's rage, because he materialised between the two teenagers. "Am I going to have to force you two to stay after today?"**

** "No." Kakashi smiled brilliantly. "We're getting along splendidly over here!"**

** "I renew my request to have a new partner—I'll even work with Gai or Ebisu!" Iruka gave the old man a begging look.**

** Kakashi felt a flash of something hard and hot stab his gut. That look shouldn't be allowed to be used on anyone but him!**

** "Iruka, we've been through this a thousand times. No. You drew him as your partner, just like Yugao drew Gai and Kurenai got Ebisu. You can see if anyone will trade with you in the next unit, but until then, you're going to have to live with it."**

** Kakashi added 'make sure no-one will trade with Iruka' to his list of things to do that night. If he didn't get to see that lovely ass and that temper every day, his life would go back to being boring and useless.**

** It shouldn't be that hard; he had some goods on pretty much everyone in the room—save Chouza—so ****it was completely possible to ensure that Iruka stayed his partner for the rest of the term.**

** He still had to figure out what he was going to do about next term, but he had some ideas of what he **_**could**_** do, so he wasn't going to worry too much about it.**

** Iruka said nothing, only gritting his teeth through the rest of the lesson. Someone, the sly bastard had figured out that ignoring Kakashi was something that drove the upperclassman wild. Not that he ever succeeded in ignoring Kakashi for long—Kakashi always made sure of that—but it never failed to get under the pale teen's skin.**

** Kakashi growled under his breath when Iruka didn't rise to his bait, yet again, and only scrubbed harder at their dishes. He was going to have to up the ante.**

** He nearly plastered himself to that lovely firm back. "You missed a spot…right…there," he murmured into Iruka's ear as he braced one hand on the counter and practically wrapped the other one around the stockier teen's body as he pointed.**

** Iruka snapped.**

** "You PERVERT!" He shrieked. "Get OFF OF ME! HARRASSMENT! RED LIGHT BEHAVIOUR!" His elbow crashed into Kakashi's solar plexus**** and hit the bowl of setting batter on the rebound. It fell to the floor, spilling unbaked goo everywhere. "You couldn't just leave me ALONE, could you?! You touch me again and I'll rip-cord your goddamn crotch! HEAR ME?!"**

** "That does it, both of you are staying after today." Mr Sarutobi rubbed the bridge of his nose. "And I would to speak to each of you separately. Kakashi, you first. Iruka, please start cleaning up this mess."**

** "Can I wipe this crap off of my boots first?" Kakashi asked.**

** "**_**No.**_**"**

** Mr Sarutobi shut the door to his tiny office and gave Kakashi a long, level stare. "Kakashi. I know that you're very intelligent. I know that you know how to interact with other human beings. What I don't know, however, is why—for all of your intelligence and talents—you have chosen such a **_**juvenile**_** method of flirt with Iruka."**

** Kakashi sulked inside but only casually leaned against a precarious filing cabinet. "Iruka doesn't like me."**

** "…And they call you a genius," the old man grumbled. In a louder voice he said "with you harassing him, it's no wonder he gets annoyed with you. Have you ever considered the idea that if you treated him **_**nicely**_** that he wouldn't get so mad at you?"**

** "It's fun watching him get angry." **_**And hot. REALLY hot.**_

** "Kakashi…" his teacher sighed.**

** "He didn't like me before he'd even met me," he huffed**** indigently. Iruka had wailed something about him being a 'lazy, worthless, playboy' when he had found out that he was partnered with Kakashi. Kakashi knew, from that moment on, that there would be no helping the situation; Iruka already had his mind made up on the matter.**

** A shame. Kakashi would have loved to gotten to…**_**know**_** that brown skin, if you knew what he meant.**

** "You know that you could have easily changed his opinion of you by the end of that first class if you had actually used that charm of yours, don't you?"**

** "I'm not going to charm my way into his pants!" What kind of **_**schmuck**_** did that teacher think he was? Honestly! Charming his way into someone's pants was something reserved for people who were needed to scratch an itch.**

** Iruka was **_**not**_** an itch that needed attention.**

** Mr Sarutobi shut his eyes. "I did not just hear you say that.****" He rubbed his forehead again and finally took a deep breath. "All right, this is what I'm going to do. This afternoon, I'm not going to have you and Iruka work on today's project. I want you to talk your way through this so I don't have to constantly stay here late. You will be mature and you will not needle him incessantly. If you cannot work this out, not only will I flunk you so your transcript will look bad, I'll write letters to every university or college that you even **_**think**_** of applying to and they will **_**not**_** be filled with glowing reviews. Have I made myself clear?"**

** "Yes," Kakashi grumbled.**

** "Good. Now go out there and tell Iruka to come in and finish cleaning up that mess you both made."**

** Kakashi peevishly shuffled out and took over the cleaning from a still-glowering Iruka. It wasn't really fair. It wasn't **_**his**_** fault that Iruka disliked him from the beginning—it probably was his fault **_**now**_** that Iruka didn't like him, but that was besides the point—and then to expect him to act like it was **_**normal**_** for someone to dislike him?**

** He was in a rather sour mood for the rest of the day.**

** Mr Sarutobi glared at him when he sauntered in a good thirty minutes late, but said nothing about it. "You two are going to sit right here and talk like adults until you can work out something so you don't disrupt my class every time you're partnered up for a project. I will be in my office if you need me, but I expect the two of you to **_**act your age**_** and get through this. Are we all on the same page? Good."**

** Kakashi looked at Iruka from the corner of his eye as Mr Sarutobi disappeared into his office. The younger man was moving his finger in abstract patterns on the worn desktop and looking like he was torn between being annoyed, shamed, and defiant.**

** Iruka was the one who finally broke the long silence that sprung up between them. "Well, let's get this over with. You're an ass."**

** "So are you."**

** Iruka's eye twitched, but he got it under control quickly. "If I wasn't, you'd walk all over me. Besides, you're the one who started this."**

** "I most certainly did not."**

** "Oh, **_**please**_**! You think that you're free of blame on this?"**

** Kakashi bit back some snotty comments. "I said that I didn't start this. You're the one who did."**

** Iruka clenched his fists. "Oh? And **_**how**_** did I start this?"**

** That low danger voice was rather sexy, Kakashi noted, but made himself focus on the situation at hand. "**_**You're**_** the one who decided that you didn't like me even before we'd met."**

** "I did not!"**

** "You did too."**

** "Did not!"**

** "Did too. You called me a 'lazy, worthless playboy'!"**

** "I did—" Iruka started to protest hotly, then stopped. He frowned for a moment, clearly thinking back. A dull red began to creep up over his cheeks. He ducked his head and scratched at the corner of his scar. "Oh," he mumbled. "Maybe I did."**

_**Iruka, embarrassed**_**. **_**That**_** was kinda attractive.**

** He looked up. "Well, that still doesn't mean that you had to be jerk to me."**

** Kakashi shrugged. "If you already didn't like me, there wasn't going to be much I could do to change your opinion. Plus, you're funny when you're pissed off."**

** "I am not!"**

** "Are you kidding me? You're bloody hysterical!" **_**And hot**_**.**

** Iruka glared. "Wanker."**

** "Spaz."**

** "Perv."**

** "Brat."**

** "Arsehole."**

** "Asshat."**

** "Bastard."**

** "Drama queen."**

** "I am not a drama queen! **_**Gai**_** is a drama queen!"**

** "Okay," Kakashi agreed. "Prude."**

** The mortally offended look came back with a vengeance. "Just because I don't like to read smut and look at suggestive mags does **_**not**_** make me a prude!"**

** Kakashi snorted. "What, you're a more hands-on behind closed doors type?" He bet Iruka was a regular world-rocking explosion in privacy…**

** Iruka glared harder. "We are not discussing my sexual preferences and choices here. We are trying to 'work out' our 'differences'."**

** The pale teen smirked. "I'll bet you're one of those people who'd be all nervous on a date and wouldn't initiate a kiss, but you'd have to be pried off once things got started."**

** The fists on the desk tightened again. "We are not discussing this!"**

** "You'll be all shy about the first move, but you're so hot-blooded that—"**

** Iruka grabbed the front of Kakashi's shirt. "I'll show you shy!"**

** A hot mouth mashed itself up against Kakashi's.**

_**Gods**_**, he loved how volatile Iruka was.**

** He felt Iruka starting to retreat and he wasn't done yet, not by a long shot. He grabbed that pretty ponytail and smashed their faces back together, his free hand tugging at Iruka to get him out of the chair and closer to Kakashi.**

** Iruka managed to get his mouth away. "I thought you didn't like me!"**

** "I never said that."**

** "But you said—"**

** "All I said was it was fun to get you riled up." He tried to pull those lips back.**

** "I didn't mean to call you a lazy, worthless playboy. I didn't know you were Kakashi." Iruka, the jerk, obviously wanted to talk instead of making out. "I'd only heard about you and I didn't know that you were the guy I heard stories about. If I had known—"**

** Kakashi was sick of listening to him explain unimportant details. ****"Apology will only be accepted if you snog me again."**

** "Pervert."**

** Kakashi figured that he'd take offence later, at a point when he didn't have the desk disappearing from between their bodies and Iruka speaking in **_**that**_** tone of voice.**

** Right now, he had much more important things to think about.**

** Iruka made some pretty nice noises when he was being kissed into next week.**

** "Boys!"**

** The two broke apart and looked over. Mr Sarutobi had an irritated, stern expression on his face, but his eyes twinkled with an exasperated amusement. "There will be none of that in my classroom, are we clear on that?"**

** "Yeah, yeah, yeah," Kakashi grumbled, a bit guiltily.**

** Iruka grinned awkwardly, face heating up for an entirely different reason than arousal. "Right."**

** "Good. Now that you two have worked out your differences, you both own me some money."**

** They sighed, detangled themselves from each other and dug into their billfolds. Kakashi tossed a few bills onto to the desk.**

** Iruka added to the pile and then asked if it would be possible for him to bring the rest of what he owed tomorrow to class.**

** Before Mr Sarutobi could say anything, Kakashi threw the a few more down, making up the difference. He caught Iruka's wrist and dragged him out, talking over the brown-haired teen's protests. "See you tomorrow."**

** "That was completely—" Iruka started sharply as Kakashi hauled him down the hallway.**

** "Necessary," Kakashi interrupted, swinging the two of them behind a fake plant. He yanked that firm body back against him. "And you don't have to pay me back, either."**

** "It's not right for me to not pay you back," the younger man argued stubbornly.**

** "Fine, there are…**_**other**_** methods to pay me back."**

** A smile quirked the edge of Iruka's mouth. "Really?"**

** Kakashi kissed him thoroughly.**

** Iruka pulled back. "Other methods?" He prompted, voice low and seductive.**

** "One kiss for each," Kakashi said, leaning forwards again.**

** Iruka dug his hands into his wild hair. "Deal." He pulled Kakashi back.**

** Kakashi mentally smirked. He never specified what each kiss would be worth, only that it would be worth one of something.**

** He had a feeling he was going to tell Iruka that one kiss would be worth one cent because then he could 'lose count' and collect kisses from Iruka whenever he wanted.**

** He was **_**such**_** a genius.**

_**x Fin x**_


End file.
